Band of Brothers in the Pacific Theater
by foam213
Summary: Easy combany men they all want to go home but they had to fight in the pacfic war on the island of okinawa. they fought got the airfeild and then they had enough points to go home.


Greg Pionkowski

Band of Brothers in the Pacific Theater

"It sure is a great thing that the Germans surrended and the European war is over."

"Well Winters it looks like your guys are going to have to go to an island near Japan."

"And sir, what island would that be?"

"We believe it is Okinawa. We think the Marines might need a little help."

"So, when do we leave?"

"You guys will be picked up to go back to the USA to train with new weapons and jungle fighting styles."

"Is that it sir?"

"Yes."

"Easy company men, we will have a meeting at the front door of the eagles nest in one hour. Men we have been assigned to go back to the US and train for fighting in the pacific war. I am also here to inform you that you will get one week of free time to be with loved ones and what not. That is all men."

One week later in the USA, at training camp in the middle of Georgia.

"Men assemble at 1300 hours bring workout dress and be ready to run. Alright men we will run up the hill and back down the hill in thirty minutes until we reach that goal. We will run everyday until we can do that. One two one two come on men lets get this down by tomorrow that way we can get back into the war and help our men."

"Aww man, I'm glad were done with too days workout."

"So Garcia what did you do with your free week?"  
"I went to see my two girls my baby sure has grown like a weed she is five now."

"What did you do Mark? "

"Just about the same thing as Garcia except I have a son."

"What about you captain Somners?"

"I sat at home, played with the kids and relaxed"

"How about you winters what did you do?"

"Same as all you guys relaxed did some stuff with the family."

Two months later and a lot more men and they were ready to go to Okinawa an island near Japan.

"Alright men third squad is going to go with captain somners up the beach and go into the north tree line. Second squad you guys and Captain Garcia are going up the west hill to take out any remaining enemies. First squad you are to protect the set up camp and dig foxholes and build gun placements. We will board the landing boats at 800 hours

And land at 815 hours."

"Men get ready for landing."

"Duck, Jap airplane!"

"Wait those are American airplanes."  
"Alright guys prepare for landing."

"Lower the doors."

As soon as the doors lowered the artillery started go off and bullets were flying everywhere.

Boom splash boom splash crack!

"Let's go men!"

"Garcia go secure that pillbox alright you heard him lets go."

"Somner take those machine guns out."

"Come on men!"

Two hours later and a lot of fighting, things were finally starting to calm down and now they had to go out on patrols.

"First squad since you pretty much had nothing to do with the landing you guys are going to hook around the island and take out any outposts that way almost all are guys will make it to the airfield in one piece, alright?"

"So private what do you think about fighting pretty yeah?"

"Yeah it's a lot different when you're fighting an actual man that wants to kill you."

"Whoa, there is a machine gun nest up ahead is there any way to combat it?"

"Yeah if you can sneak up behind and cut his throat."

"All right I'll do it."

Shuffle shuffle aww shick his body made a thumb as it hit the ground.

"Is he dead martin?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright men let's head back to base!"

"So martin what does the air base look like?"

"It will definitely suit us and it should be easy to get up there but I'm sure that the japs will be ready to fight."

"Let's go men first squad you go straight on and take out hangers and the one guard house second squad hook around to the right and make sure that the planes stay on the grounded third squads hook around to the right and take out all of the fuel supply and the barracks."

"Let's go men."

Bang snap boom bang snap aye crack BOOM!

"Charge!"

"Boom rat tat tat tat tat tat tat boom!

"Come on men take that barrack."

"How many dead?"

"About thirty."

"Not bad for 150 japs."

From there on it was pretty quiet on the island.


End file.
